A Bridezilla And A Bass
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked shakily. Little did Chuck Bass know that the minute Blair Waldorf said "Yes" She would change from being a stunning 19 year old and into a Bridezilla. Rated T for safety


**A Bridezilla And A Bass**

**Summary: "****Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked shakily. Little did Chuck Bass know that the minute Blair Waldorf said "Yes" She would change from being a stunning 19 year old and into a Bridezilla. **

**AN: With the new fabulous promo of who Queen B is getting engaged to, I thought that I'd make a story of how much of a Brideszilla she is no-doubt going to become. Except in this story, she is getting married to her soul mate...Chuck Bass...Also known as 'The Dark Knight'  
>Also, this story kind of follows on from 'Just Tell Me What It Is That's Tearing You Apart' (Because I couldn't be bothered adding more chapters) but if you haven't read that story DO NOT WORRY, this story is more a less its own story anyways. <strong>

**WARNING: SMUT!**

**XOXO**

"Don't forget to text me if you leave the country" Serena called as Blair grabbed her black YSL clutch and looked in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a Victoria Beckham Giral dress and Christian Louboutin black peep toe pumps. She smoothed out an invisible crease from the dress and played nervously with the Ericson Beamon necklace Chuck had gifted her for her 17th birthday. She was going to meet Chuck at the Empire and although she had been to the Empire more times than she could even recall, she knew that something special was going to happen tonight. She could hear it in his voice when he had called her earlier that day...

_Blair picked up a long dark blue dress and held it against Serena. _

"_This one would look stunning on you, S" Blair beamed. Serena smiled. _

"_Thanks, B" Serena replied. Blair's phone began ringing in her Louis Vuitton and so she pulled it out. The picture on the screen was of her and Chuck and the name flashed 'CHUCK CALLING' she immediately hit the answer button and held the phone to her ear. _

"_Hello, Beautiful" The voice greeted her, making her cheeks blush. _

"_Hello" She replied. _

"_I know that you're out shopping with Serena now and as much as I hate to intrude of your 'Girl Time' but __Tonight, meet me on the roof of the Empire, 7pm" He announced. There were no pleases, just demands._

_"Wait, Chuck why?" She asked._

_"You'll see."_

_"Well what should I wear?" She asked._

_"Whatever you like. You would look gorgeous in anything. Have a lovely day. Love you" He said to her. Blair smiled and her cheeks blushed._

_"Okay, see you 7. I love you too" She beamed hanging up. She walked back to Serena._

_"Ooh, what is it? A fabulous trip to Paris? Flying over to Giza just to watch the sun come up over the Pyramids?" Serena asked jokingly._

_"No, more like I'm meeting him on the roof tonight at 7" She replied._

_"What? Well what for?"_

_Blair shook her head. "I have no idea"..._

"I will, S" Blair replied. She looked down nervously.

"B, stop worrying; Everything will be fine" Serena assured her best friend. Blair smiled nervously and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, S. I love you" She replied as she left her bedroom and headed for the elevator. When Blair got outside, Arthur was waiting for her.

"Miss Waldorf" He greeted. Blair smiled and walked over to the door that he was now holding open for her.

"Thank you, Arthur" She smiled as she climbed in.

**XOXO**

Chuck was looking at the ring as he stood on the roof of the Empire. It was perfect, the perfect ring for her. The perfect ring to show the world that she was Chuck Bass' girl. He smiled and slid the box back into his jacket pocket and looked out at the lights of buildings.

**XOXO**

She came to the stair case leading to the roof. She smiled as she noticed the La France Peonies each one was set out to the left of the right of the staircase.

She didn't know whether to pick them up or leave them so she picked the first one up and left the rest.

**XOXO**

He heard the doors open and the click-click of her heels as she approached him, he couldn't focus on the city lights any longer and turned around to see her coming towards him with a peony in her hand. She looked breathtaking in a purple cocktail dress that he'd never seen before, showing off her perfect shoulders. On her feet was a pair of Louboutin heels. She was now face-to-face with him but her face was lower than his because of her height. This was just the way he liked it, he wasn't much taller than her, but it was just perfect.

"Evening, Bass" She said seductively. He placed a kiss to her lips. She tasted like strawberry's and smelt of vanilla and coconuts. A smell that completely intoxicated him. He smiled against her lips and handed her the bouquet of peonies that he had been holding in his hand. She immediately dropped the single flower that she was holding and took the bouquet from his hands.

"You look breathtaking" He complemented her, she smiled and he smiled back. She placed a dainty hand to his chest.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She replied as she played with his patterned bowtie.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving"

He took her tiny hand in his. "Come. Let's eat"

They sat at a beautifully decorated table with purple table cloths and candles that smelled of peonies. In the middle of the tale sat a bottle of Dom Perignon Oenotheque. Blair sipped her champagne and looked up from her lobster pot pie. Chuck looked up from his and smiled at her.

"Chuck" She called.

"Yes?"

"What is all this for?" She asked pointing towards her favourite food and alcoholic drink.

"Can't I spoil you sometimes?" He asked. Blair knew that she should've just trusted him but it was just not like him. But she was not complaining.

When they had finished their meal, complete with cheesecake in a jar and another bottle of Dom Perignon Oenotheque, they decided to look out over the city and view the lights. They stood side by side, with one of his arms wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"This night is perfect" She smiled. Chuck took a drink from his champagne flute.

"Well, there is one thing that would make it even better" He replied setting the glass down on the floor. He took her hand in his and placed the other in his pocket to pull out the ring box. He exhaled a deep breath feeling his world go into slow motion. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe, all he could see was her. She was the one bringing him back down to earth. He exhaled a shaky breath.

"Blair" He looked into her chocolate eyes and lowered himself onto one knee. "I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. And I know that I can't take it back but I wanna try and make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. I love you more than anything in the entire world, always have, always will and I know that at times we wanna kill each other but recently, I've realised that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked shakily.

He opened the box revealing the fabulous 8 carat diamond set in platinum ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She gasped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Eventually, she looked at Chuck.

"Chuck...I...I" She couldn't speak. She was in extreme shock, she was not expecting this. No way. He looked up into her eyes and he knew that he had made the wrong choice. He could see it in her eyes. It was a no. She would say no.

"I...I..." She was still trying. Her life was flashing before her eyes, but not her old life, her new life. One with Chuck: one as Mrs Blair Bass not Miss Blair Waldorf. One where they would live happily ever after and have beautiful brunette haired babies with huge brown doe eyes and little head bands and bowties. She smiled like a giddy child.

"Oh Chuck" She began coming back down to earth.

"Yes?" He asked dejected.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" She cried as she practically jumped up and down in her Louboutins. Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She cried.

Chuck slid the ring on her ring finger and then stood up. She dived into his arms and he twirled her around and passionately kissed her.

"Were getting married?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"Were getting married!" He confirmed. Blair giggled like a child and kissed him. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you"

**XOXO**

He burst through the bedroom doors with her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then, he broke away, he had to be certain that this was what she wanted.

"You sure?" He asked. Blair responded by placing one of her dainty hands up to cup his face and kissing him again.

Within moments, both were pulling at each other's clothes. Desperate to get them off. First went his bowtie, then his jacket before he sat them both on the bed. She pushed him down so that he was on the bottom and he reached up to unzip the back of her dress. Revealing her to be in one of his favourite pair of Agent Provocateur black lace bra and panties. He stared at her in awe as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I am very impressed with your choice of lingerie, Miss Waldorf" Chuck said seductively. Blair leaned down and kissed his hungry lips.

"It's not going to be Miss Waldorf for much longer thank you very much" She replied as she stared at the giant rock on her finger.

"You like?" He asked. She nodded.

"You did good, Bass. Now you're going to get your reward"

Off came his shirt and pants, leaving them both in just their underwear.

He un-hooked her bra as he applied plenty of kisses to her neck and shoulder. They kissed some more as he felt his erection building in his boxer shorts. She must have felt it too because she smirked seductively at him and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his chest lightly dusted with brown chest hair, how she had missed his chest. It wasn't as muscley as some of the other men she had been with but Chuck's chest defiantly beat the six packs and smooth chests of all the other men.

He kissed the crease of her breasts and removed her bra leaving her in just her panties.

He smirked and continued to kiss her, he laid her down on the bed gently and began to rub her nipples and kiss her breasts. She squirmed and moaned at his touch gently pulling at his hair. He led a trail of kisses down to her belly button whilst he moved her panties to the side and began to rub her clit. She cried out his name at this particular point making Chuck slip a finger inside of her centre and feel around making sure that she was wet enough for him, not that he needed too though as she was already soaked but he liked to tease her, making her Christian Louboutins fall off of her feet and collide with the floor. After a minute or so, he pulled out and pulled the condom from its foil wrapper and was about to slip it on when she stopped him with her hand and pushed him so that he was lying down, his dick straight up in the air.

"Let me" She said as she took the condom in her left hand and with her right, began to tease him. Gently stroking his tip, he hissed at the contact as she wrapped her hand around his dick and began to lift her hand up and down. He threw his head back against the pillows and gasped.

"Blair, please!" He panted. She slowly kissed his tip and stopped jerking him off and then slowly, she leaned up and kissed his mouth. She then put her lips to his ear and whispered.

"I love you, no one else, just you" She whispered seductively.

And with that, she slipped the condom onto his shaft and he flipped her over, tore her panties off and positioned himself at her opening.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Fuck me"

It just so happens that Chuck Bass is very good at flowing orders when it comes to Blair Waldorf and he slid his hard penis into her waiting heat slowly. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were practically the same colour as hers. He found her hand and held it as he began to thrust inside of her only to pull out and repeat the process. He was slow at first but that's not what Blair wanted from him.

"Chuck, harder. Faster" She pleaded and so he followed his orders and became faster and harder, giving the girl of his dreams what she longed for.

She gripped onto his back and he felt the warm platinum of the engagement ring on his skin. It was as though it was edging him on. She bit his shoulder seductively making him take her hand in his as he carried on 'Making love' to his fiancé.

He could hear her whimpering beneath him and he knew that she was almost at her peak, which was good because he was almost at his. She began to open her mouth and it shaped the form of an 'O' as she cried out "Chuck! Ohhhh!"

"Um, baby I want you, won't you come to me? I'm not gonna hurt you" He replied huskily. He watched as her eyes began to roll back into her head and with one last hard and quick thrust, her muscles tightened around him as she squeezed his hand and dug her nails in slightly, her hips buckled up towards him. He came a second or so after she did and shouted her name.

He pulled out of her, let go of her hand and fell onto his side of the bed, both of them gasping for air. She couldn't speak.

"Wow" He whispered. She turned on her side to gaze at him.

"I think I prefer engagement sex to hate sex" Blair giggled. He smiled at her.

"Come here"

She shuffled over to him and laid her arms on his chest and passionately kissed his lips. "I can't believe were getting married!" She announced excitedly smiling. He smiled back and kissed her, gently running his fingers through her curls.

"I cannot wait to marry you" He beamed.

She laughed. "You'll wish you never said that: I will be the world's worst Bridezilla"

"I'm sure you won't be the 'World's _worst_'" He replied.

"You don't know how much this day is going to mean to me; I've been planning my wedding since I was six" She replied. He smiled.

"Please don't tell me that were getting married by a Care Bear" He joked. She smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Bass. You'll just have to wait and see"

"Just as long as your there; I'll be more than happy" He replied kissing her. "Ready for round two, _Fiancé_?" He asked seductively and quickly changing the subject. She kissed him, before pushing him onto the bed and getting on top of him.

**XOXO**

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought of it xoxo**


End file.
